


the best you ever had

by ohfreckle



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Filthy, Human AU, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 11:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohfreckle/pseuds/ohfreckle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thrym's wedding is boring as fuck and Loki decides to have a little fun. He might get a bit more than he bargained for, though, because Thor is not amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the best you ever had

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thorduna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorduna/gifts).



> A very late Christmas gift for takemetothedungeons who asked for "Human AU; Thor and Loki as guests at a posh wedding and sneaking away for sex. Possibly with some rimming, dirty talk and roughness."
> 
> If you know me even the tiniest bit, you know that rimming requests are like catnip to me. I briefly considered "Loki is a shamelessly hussy and gets the rimming of his life" as a summary, but I guess plagiarizing my own summaries would be a bit tacky.

“Marriage is not about finding a person you can live with, it’s about finding the person you can’t live without.” 

The best man, a stocky man with the worst combover Loki has ever seen, raises his glass in a toast to the happy couple with a watery smile. “I’m glad you found that person.” 

“How comforting, it seems like romance isn’t dead after all,” Loki says drily, low enough that only Thor in the seat next to him can hear. He sips at his wine, wishing he could drown the glass and ask for a whole bottle. 

The celebration is tedious and awfully formal, even though it does get a little better after the feast; better, but nowhere near exciting or even remotely entertaining. Weddings should be loud and happy and _fun_ , but this stifling over-the-top affair is boring Loki to tears. He still expects to round a corner and be overrun by a white horse or something equally pretentious. 

“I’m sure that was a splendid affair,” Loki says, nodding along to the tale two elderly ladies regale him with, something about balls and soirees which probably happened right after the war. 

He can only hope it’s the right thing to say, because he’s more than a little distracted by Thor waltzing over the dance floor with one of the bridesmaids; ever the gentleman, smiling and laughing and all around charming. 

Thor has taken off his tie and opened the first two buttons of his shirt, and Loki can’t blame the woman for staring hungrily at the tantalizing bit of golden skin revealed by his gaping collar. With the bits of hair that have come loose from his ponytail and are now framing his face, he literally looks good enough to eat. 

Images of Thor naked flood Loki’s vision, the gold of him spilled against their dark sheets. It’s hours until Loki can have him like this, although his treacherous mind doesn’t seem to care. Fuck. He definitely needs more champagne. 

“You should try it yourself, you might even end up having fun,” Thor says later, when he comes over after another dance has ended. 

He takes Loki’s glass out of his hand and drowns it with a single gulp and a resounding _ah_. Loki should probably scold him, but it makes his female admirers take off with a huff at such atrocious manners, so he lets it slide and simply takes a new glass off one the trays the waiters are carrying around. 

“My idea of _fun_ is quite a bit different from this,” Loki says, nodding in the general direction of the mostly well-behaved wedding party. He lets a bit of innuendo creep into his voice, just to see Thor squirm. “I didn’t think Thrym’s wedding would turn out to be this dull.” 

“You would know if you didn’t play around in the research labs all day and join me in the office instead,” Thor says, but there’s no heat in it. They both know that Loki’s tinkering is what makes their products extraordinary instead of just very good. 

“Boyd Perringer,” Thor says. He makes a face and nods discreetly at the happy couple’s table where the father of the bride is –in lieu of a better word– holding court. He’s an attractive man, but he’s bland in the way of those who think money buys everything. 

“He’s a terrible bore and a pretentious dick who likes to hear himself talk. Unfortunately, he’s also our most important customer,” Thor sighs. “Phone conferences with him are definitely some of the lower points of my day.” 

“Well, maybe I should come visit you more often in the office then,” Loki grins. He lowers his voice to a whisper. “I could suck you off, get on my knees for you while you’re on the phone with him. Make things a bit more exciting.” 

Heat pulses through Loki’s belly at the thought of licking and sucking Thor deep, until he gives it up, too worked up to care if somebody might watch or listen. 

“Maybe you should,” Thor drawls, his lips quirked up in a sly smile. They’ve done much worse than fucking in the office and Loki has never pretended that he doesn’t love being on his knees for his brother. “We definitely should discuss that idea later.” 

“I could ride you on your chair,” Loki says conversationally. He nods to an acquaintance across the room, raising his glass in greeting. 

“God, stop it, Loki. Not here,” Thor says. It comes out strained, a little rough, the smile slipping from his lips. 

Loki shivers at the edge in Thor’s voice. A discreet glance downwards reveals that he isn’t the only one affected by their sordid banter. It’s ill-advised and completely reckless, and Thor will kill him if he makes him suffer through the evening with a raging hard-on, but a little danger has never deterred Loki. If he has to endure this lousy excuse for a party, he’ll have at least a little fun. 

“Of course I’d adhere to our dress code and wear a tie,” Loki murmurs, scanning the room. As much as he’d like to stay and further torment his brother, he should go and mingle with the other guests, maybe have a dance or two. If anything, it will make time go by faster. 

“ _Only_ a tie,” he says and steps away from Thor, not daring to look back at him. 

The next time their eyes meet across the room Thor looks decidedly flushed. Loki merely smiles at him and lovingly strokes a hand over his tie. 

“You just don’t know when to quit, don’t you?” Sif asks. “It’s a personal flaw.” Her fingers are digging much harder into Loki’s shoulder than necessary for a dance. “You know you both have my blessing, god knows you two idiots deserve each other. But you need to stop pushing him like that.” 

“Oh please, I haven’t done anything,” Loki says, turning them with two daring steps. The ‘yet’ hovers unsaid in the air between them. “We’re having a little fun, that’s all.” 

Sif just rolls her eyes at him and steps hard on his toes. 

It’s harder to follow Thor now that the pace of the celebration is finally picking up. Loki eventually finds him in deep conversation with Thrym’s father, all the lovely flush gone from his face and replaced with an indifferent mask of politeness. 

Loki stays back and for a moment he just drinks him in. Thor is easily the single most attractive man in the room. Like so often Loki finds himself unable to look away and he suddenly doesn’t give a damn if maybe his eyes linger a little too long on Thor’s broad shoulders or the perfect cut of his pants. 

Loki knows he’s definitely pushing it, but he still ducks out into the almost deserted hallway and dials the number of the company cellphone Thor always carries. 

_“This better be an emergency!”_ Thor answers with an impatient growl. Lust coils in Loki’s belly at the rough warning in his voice. It’s completely inappropriate. So exciting it makes his dick twitch. 

“I want you to have me for dinner on that big desk of yours,” Loki whispers, cupping his mouth with his hand, allowing an illusion of intimacy. “I want you to spread me out on it and eat me until it’s all you’ll be able to think of every time you sit down for work.” 

Loki doesn’t even make it back to the hall before Thor finds him. 

Thor doesn’t look angry, but his hand is like a band of steel around Loki’s arm when he bodily drags him towards a lavish flight of stairs. 

“I didn’t think you’d find me that quickly,” Loki smirks, trying for nonchalance when in truth his heart is pounding fast like a bird’s. 

He’s conflicted. Excited and wary at the same time, because Thor is unpredictable when pushed too hard, but Loki is not about to give that away. 

“It’s the same way back to the main hall, by the way. Or are we going somewhere?” 

“We’re going to play a game,” Thor says. For all the world he sounds friendly and cheerful, but Loki knows him better, hears the barely controlled tension in his voice: he’s ready to snap. 

Loki climbs the stairs, with Thor’s hand hot against the small of his back. He can’t do anything but comply if he doesn’t want to cause a scene and somebody rushing out to his aid. 

“ _Your_ game. Right now.” Thor leans up behind him on the stairs, so he can whisper to Loki. “I’m going to eat you. That’s what you wanted, right?” The hand at Loki’s back brushes lower, a soft touch against the seam of his pants. “I’ll lick you until you’re gagging for my cock.” 

The heat that’s been simmering in Loki’s stomach for hours explodes so sudden his face is burning with it, makes him tent his pants with a ragged breath. 

He steadies himself with a hand on the railing; doesn’t bother to hide his arousal because there’s no way the bastard doesn’t know what he’s doing to Loki, murmuring filthy promises with his voice pitched low and dangerous. Loki knows when he’s beat at his own game. 

They find a room at the end of the corridor. Thor locks the door as soon as it closes behind them. 

“You’ll better be very quiet,” he says, “or hope that nobody will decide to come up here.” 

The room is lavishly decorated, but Loki cares about little else than the enormous bed. The mattress bounces under their combined weight when Thor pushes him back on it and kneels between his legs. 

Loki shifts and lets his thighs fall wider to make room for him, tilting his head back to offer his throat. Thor laps over the bump of his Adam’s apple, scraping his teeth over it hard enough to leave a temporary mark before he leans up for a kiss. It’s hard and demanding, just the slightest bit angry. Thor licks his frustration and need into Loki’s mouth and has Loki hard and panting into the kiss within seconds. 

“Of course you had to be difficult,” Thor grits out between kisses, his fingers scrabbling at Loki’s chest. “Fuck, did you choose this waistcoat just because it has a million tiny buttons?” 

“Careful, brother,” Loki laughs into the kiss. He pushes Thor back and sits up, prying Thor’s fumbling fingers from his buttons and working on them himself. “Let me. I still need to wear that for a couple of hours and I’d rather not answer questions about which girl I got lucky with.” 

Thor waits impatiently, pushes him to lie back again as soon as Loki has shrugged out of his waistcoat and shirt. 

“Yeah, we can’t have that,” Thor drawls, looking him over, his eyes narrowed. “Since I’m definitely not a girl and I’m not the one with the pretty tits.” 

Loki very much wants to argue that, but the thought is lost when Thor stands and divests himself of his own suit with quick and efficient movements. He drapes everything carefully over a chair, along with Loki’s clothes. 

Loki watches him with hungry eyes, the shift of muscle in his thighs and wide shoulders, the strong curve of his back, until Thor suddenly looks over his shoulder and Loki is caught staring, probably given away by how he can’t seem to keep his breath steady. 

“Come here,” Loki rasps and Thor, for once, follows orders; crawls up the length of Loki’s body like a big golden cat, coiled to pounce. 

Loki’s whole body gives a slow throb of want that settles low in his gut and curls right behind his balls. He wants to take Thor apart, no, he wants to be taken apart and there just isn’t enough time for all the things he wants because any minute someone could come and try the door. 

“God, sometimes I really hate you,” Loki snarls, pulling Thor close and crushing their mouths together. 

“Yeah, yeah, but not right now,” Thor breathes against his lips, cupping him between the legs. Loki’s hips jerk up into his touch, desperate for friction. 

“No, right now you love me.” Strong fingers curling around the hard curve of Loki’s cock. “My hands.” An open-mouthed kiss, rough lips dragging over his cheek. “My mouth.” Thor’s hand closing around Loki’s fingers, guiding them between his legs. “My cock.” 

Thor pulls back and grins down at Loki, that big sunny smile of his flashing for a second before it turns wolfish. “You’re getting wet just thinking about it, don’t you. Come on, let me see.” 

For a brief moment Loki wants to say No, wants to press his legs closed just to be difficult and wipe that smug smirk off Thor’s face, but he’s never been one for denying himself. 

Together they fumble Loki’s flies open and Thor pulls Loki’s pants and briefs down his legs, flinging them carelessly in the direction of the chair. Loki slides his legs apart with an impatient whine, but Thor lies down between his legs and parts him even wider, putting steady pressure against the insides of Loki’s thighs until his knees almost touch the mattress. 

“Mmmh, I was right.” Thor’s mouth hovers over the slick mess between Loki’s legs before his tongue darts out; just the faintest swipe over Loki’s balls with the tip, and then he trails lower, licking lightly over the split of his ass. 

The touch is barely there, ticklish and wet, but Loki’s whole body jolts with it. 

“Fuck, do it!” Loki exhales, impatient with want. 

“So demanding.” Thor huffs a laugh, his hot breath gusting over Loki’s cleft, followed by his fingers. He parts Loki’s ass, pulls him wide, thumbs digging into the tender skin between his cheeks. 

Loki’s whole body locks with anticipation, and then Thor’s tongue slips over his hole and Loki can’t hold back a whine of raw need that feels like it’s punched out of him. 

“Oh god,” Loki breathes. His hips snap up and go nowhere with Thor’s large hands holding him in place. 

It’s maddening. Thor is licking him with lazy strokes, slick and soft, patient like they have all the time in the world and it’s not fair, how he can be like this when Loki is already trembling with need, his fingers twisted into the sheets and his knuckles turned white. 

It’s so fucking good and not enough, not where Loki needs him and oh god, he’ll make Thor’s life a miserable hell for–Loki’s hole spasms and clenches around nothing and he bites back the moan that’s lodged in his throat. 

“So eager,” Thor hums. He sounds content, a little breathless when he pulls back. “You really do love this, don’t you, love it when somebody licks your greedy little hole.” 

Loki’s face goes even hotter, even if it’s nothing but the truth. He loves being fucked and the tightness of Thor’s ass, but this is what really gets him going and there’s no need for coyness between them. 

“You know I do,” Loki gasps, reaching down and winding a hand into Thor’s hair. Long strands break free from Thor’s ponytail and Loki tugs a littler harder, vicious and greedy, because he wants to feel the fall of that glorious hair all over his skin. “How about you fucking get on with it then?” 

Warm lips close over his hole and all the other things Loki wants to fling at Thor are scattering from his mind like ashes into the wind. 

It’s hot, soft and slick, slow sucks that send heat racing along his spine. Loki lets his head thump back against the pillows with a whine and rocks his hips as much as Thor allows it, craving more; more of those firm laps over the tight furl of his entrance, more of the rough scratch of Thor’s beard against the spit-slick cleft of his ass and the softness of his hair against his inner thighs. More of the dirty-wrong sounds of his brother eating him out wetly. 

“Oh god, yes, inside me, just like that,” Loki pants when Thor finally licks into him, babbling praise and encouragement that makes Thor go at him even harder. 

Something huge is building inside of Loki, coils inside him hotly, winding tighter and tighter until he can’t breathe with how hard his heart is hammering in his chest. He sobs out his need and pleasure and arches his back in a sharp bow, tugging hard at Thor, pulling him closer with both hands buried in his hair. Thor gives a grunt that could be pain, but he follows and that’s all Loki cares about. 

He’s almost there; his cock is leaking wetly onto his belly, almost forgotten, all feeling centered between his legs where his hole throbs every time Thor licks into him and fucks him open, wet and messy. 

And then he’s gone and Loki cries out, trembling with the loss, bereft and furious. 

“Shhh, shhh, quiet,” Thor whispers. He keels up between Loki’s legs, pressing a kiss against the inside of his knee as he goes. Loki’s hands slip from his hair and he fists them in his own instead, frustrated and still so fucking turned on, his whole body still thrumming with arousal. “You don’t want anyone coming up here, do you?” 

Loki looks down at him and bites his lip, tries to keep the noises in. God, he hates Thor; hates his face and his wide smile with his lips red and slightly swollen, the color even more vivid against the wet gold of his beard; hates the thick cock curving up between his thighs. 

“I could make you come just like this,” Thor rasps, his tongue slicking over his lips and Loki watches helplessly, his hole twitching. 

“Thor, please.” Loki’s own voice sounds strange to him, both fragile and rough with need. 

He watches hungrily as Thor gives his cock a languid tug, his hand gliding easily over the wet skin, the foreskin rolling smoothly with the movement, revealing the slick head. For a moment Loki thinks Thor will take mercy on him and forget this ludicrous game, right until Thor’s breath changes, his hand speeding up in the familiar rhythm he uses when he’s about to finish himself off. 

“Fuck, no, Thor, just– give me your cock, please!” It’s rushing out of Loki, breathless and urgent. 

“About fucking time,” Thor grits out, and Loki shivers at his voice. 

Thor’s hands are rough on him when he manhandles him onto his stomach and Loki loves it. He buries a deep groan into the comforter when Thor stands and drags him back to the edge of the bed, his fingers digging deep into Loki’s hips, hitching them up until he kneels with his legs apart and his chest pressed low. 

Warm slick fingers trail between his cheeks before one slips inside, right up to the knuckle, smooth and easy. Loki registers the crinkle of plastic only when it hits the floor. Thor must have carried the small packet all day, warming it against his body because he’d planned or hoped for this, and suddenly Loki isn’t so sure anymore whose game they are playing. 

The second finger is more of a stretch. Loki can’t help the quiet “fuck” that slips from his lips at the burn sizzling up his spine. Thor opens him up, quick and urgent, with deep strokes into his body; slips in three fingers before Loki is ready for them and then they’re gone entirely too soon. 

“Say please.” Thor’s voice is tight, but it still holds traces of amusement. Loki snarls an impatient “fuck you” back at him. He isn’t going to beg, not any more than he already did, but his body has other plans. 

Thor slips his cock between Loki’s cheeks, the tip thumping wetly against the dip of his entrance. Once. Twice. 

Possessive asshole, Loki thinks, but they both know that he loves it. His body is already arching back into Thor, his hole fluttering against the weight of Thor’s cock. 

“Get in me!” 

Thor breaches him before Loki chokes out the last word, a punishing thrust that drives the breath from Loki and makes him pitch forward flat on his chest. 

“Shit,” Thor wheezes, “shit, Loki…” 

The stretch is brutal and Loki convulses around him, can’t help the wail that rips from his throat, a shockingly high sound that rings loud in the room before he muffles it in the bedding. 

Thor fucks him in short, powerful thrusts, shoves in deep until it’s too much and not enough and Loki struggles, tries to relax and take it, concentrating on the feeling of Thor splitting him open until the heavy weight of him inside of him is all that matters. 

God, Loki loves this, loves it when Thor owns him with his body and he gasps wetly in the fabric beneath him, already teetering on the edge, his whole body winding tighter and tighter every time the head of Thor’s cock skitters against his prostate. 

Fuck, Loki is going to come like this, he needs just a little bit more and then he _is_ coming, writhing and sobbing while Thor grinds in deep and rubs him raw from the inside, the heat in the pit of his belly uncoiling with a snarl and racing up his spine until he goes limp with it, come streaking his belly and thighs in messy spurts. 

Loki hisses when Thor fucks into him again, hard and graceless. He’s sore and oversensitive, but his body still throbs hotly at the sensation and Loki loves this too, when his body is loose and pliant and he can simply enjoy the drag of Thor’s cock inside of him. 

Thor’s hips stutter after only a couple of thrusts; he holds himself deep inside while he fills Loki up, slicks his insides with a soundless gasp. His hips never still completely, rocking into Loki with small thrusts until his cock softens, pushing his come deep inside of him. 

“Fuck, Loki,” Thor raps when he has to pull out eventually, sounding utterly wrecked. 

“Fuck indeed,” Loki pants, struggling over onto his back. He simply lies there, his legs dangling over the edge, not yet ready to let go of the languor that comes only with a mind-numbing orgasm. 

Thor looks much like Loki feels: flushed, sweaty, completely fucked out. 

Loki chuckles and rubs a tired hand over his face, mussing up his hair where it clings in sweaty strands to his hot cheeks. “We’re not going back downstairs, are we?” 

Thor barks a delighted laugh, looking Loki over with a grin. “No, I guess not. Even if we miraculously manage to clean ourselves up, we still smell like we just had the fuck of our lives.” 

“Now, now, let’s not exaggerate,” Loki drawls, even if he has more than half a mind to agree. Heat slinks into his belly as he lazily watches Thor tuck his soft wet cock into his briefs, the dark cotton hugging the curve of his muscular ass. It’s just a spark and Loki is no state to do something about it, but maybe in an hour… 

“You know what I want?” Loki asks, and by the heat in the look Thor slants his way he can tell that Thor knows exactly what will follow. 

“I want you on your knees. On our bed, ass in the air.” Loki holds out a hand to Thor. “Come, brother, take me home and I’ll give you the fuck of your life.” 

Thor doesn’t only help him up, he also dresses him, sloppy Double Windsor and all. Romance truly isn’t dead. 

**Author's Note:**

> Any and all feedback is much appreciated! For updates, snippets and whinings on my fics, feel free to add me on [tumblr](http://ohfreckle.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](http://twitter.com/ohfreckle)


End file.
